


Troubles

by tfbl



Category: Adams æbler | Adam's Apples (2005), Martha Marcy May Marlene (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfbl/pseuds/tfbl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about this man that troubles Ivan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troubles

Troubles

There is something about this man that troubles Ivan. Something about this American, Ted.

You’d think that Ivan had enough troubles, what with those memories newly awakened inside his mind – memories of blood and pain and belts and _no father please don’t_ \- memories that cause Adam (his friend, despite everything) to tighten his jaw and clench his fists and watch him with concern as Ivan shakes and sweats and vomits onto the floor.

You would think so, but this man?

This man that argues with him and takes walks with him and hates cold feet and oatmeal and can never seem to buy the right kind of milk?

This wonderful man whom loves foxgloves and Dickens and mumbles when he reads?

This blue eyed man with the easy smile who utterly butchers Danish and whom takes a knife in the stomach for Adam and makes horrible tea and whom tends the grounds and paints the chapel?

This beautiful person with fishhook scared hands and a gorgeous neck and a faded photo of a woman in his wallet?

This absolutely amazing individual with chocolate curls and a fire like temper, whom can’t cook to save his life and eats the apples straight from the tree and worries when Adam gets a faraway look in his eyes?

Ted, whom smells like ginger and dirt and whom Ivan talks to and laughs with and whom is so, so good with Christopher and whom causes within Ivan a warmth and desires and dreams that Ivan has not felt in a decade and then some?

Whom he is in love with?

Yes. Ivan finds Ted troubling, but not because he is another man, regardless of what the Bible dictates.

No. Ivan finds Ted troubling because he does not know if Ted is meant to be his damnation or perhaps (just perhaps) his salvation.

 

 **AN:** So back in October I posted a little Ted/Ivan drabble on Hannigraham’s tumblr page. Sadly when the page was taken over by another owner the drabble was lost. This is not the original content but rather as close to it as I could recall. If anyone happens to have my original piece I would be very grateful if you could send it to me.


End file.
